The present invention relates to garden trellises, and in particular to a reconfigurable garden trellis.
Garden trellises are typically used as a screen or a support for climbing plants. Trellises can also be used as a decorative fence or border for gardens, sidewalks, landscaping, etc. Heretofore, garden trellises have typically comprised a frame of latticework having a fixed design. The garden trellises typically included a plurality of frames that are placed partially into the ground generally in a parallel manner. However, the garden trellises typically had a set height and all the frames of garden trellises were substantially identical.
Accordingly, a garden trellis solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.